One Love
by nikki-of-stormhold
Summary: Herath returns to try to help Themlma and Cassie stop Azzazeal. Set in first season.
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

**One Love**

**This is my first 'Hex' story. I have become hooked on the series, and as there are only eighteen stories on this site in the entire category, I thought I'd make it nineteen.**

**It is set after the first series, and ends before the second series begins.**

Cassie sat quietly at the hospital window, watching as people came and went two floors below. She was about to get up and look for Thelma when the lesbian ghost came bounding in.

"Hmm. You look miserable." Thelma said, and threw herself down into a chair next to Cassie.

"Well, what can I say," Cassie said casually. "I unwillingly gave birth to a premature baby that turns out to be the spawn of evil and has probably released two hundred odd fallen angels, one of which happens to be its father."

Thelma pursed her lips and changed the subject.

"So. You still fat?"

Cassie looked at her stomach.

"Yep. It apparently takes a while to go down again. Speaking of fat, are you ever gonna stop eating?"

Thelma ripped open yet another packet of crisps.

"Nope. I can eat whatever I like and never get fat. Unlike some." She nodded her head as a chubby nurse came in to check on Cassie.

"Ooh, ask her how the sprog is! Maybe it died!"

"Thelma!"

The nurse looked up from the machine she was checking machine at Cassie's outburst.

"Sorry love?"

"Er, nothing, I just…..thought I saw someone…at the door…" Cassie swallowed.

"Hmm." The nurse felt Cassie's forehead. "You feeling alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Really I am." She attempted to smile.

The nurse carried on with her checks whilst Cassie contemplated asking about her baby. She decided not to, and closed her eyes, still tired from the operation the day before.

Thelma sat silently on the edge of her friend's bed, wishing more than ever that she could turn back the clock.

After just a few hours of sleep, Cassie jolted wide awake. It was dark, and the hospital ward was completely silent. Cassie looked around for Thelma, but couldn't see her. The clock on her bedside table told her that it was twenty past midnight. She was far too restless to sleep, and felt like she had something to do.

"_Cassie_…"

She sat up, suddenly very alert.

"_Cassie_…" a voice whispered.

"_Mum_…"

Cassie swung herself around and out of her bed. The ward had gone chillingly cold, so she pulled on her dressing gown. Taking hold of her drip and wheeling it as quietly as she could, she made her way to the other side of the maternity ward.

Thelma decided it was probably time to back to Cassie, in case she woke up. She made as much noise as she could whilst walking up the corridors, knowing full well that no-one else could hear it. This was, she had decided, another advantage of being a ghost. She poked her head around the swinging doors of Cassie's ward.

She wasn't there.

"Cassie?" She ran over to her friend's bed and felt the sheets. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to touch her friend, she still checked in her panic.

"Cassie where are you?"

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

**(Bearing in mind that I wrote this as kind of an alternative series of event after series one, it has nothing to do with series two whatsoever, I just watched the last episode of series one on DVD and though that the end of the first series left lots of questions like…what if etc.)**

**Chapter Two**

Thelma searched everywhere for Cassie, everywhere that is, except the one place she herself had suggested that Cassie go hours before. She sat down dejectedly on the edge of her friend's empty bed, trying to think what she could do. She couldn't ask anyone, no one could see her. Where the hell had she gone?

"You won't find her sitting there, will you?"

Thelma looked up, alarmed.

"I know you're worried, but you needn't be now I'm here."

The voice was speaking to Thelma.

"You…you can see me?" she whispered.

"I can see you. And hear you, so there really is no need to whisper."

Cassie walked slowly down the corridor, her bare feet brushing soundlessly on the cold floors of the maternity ward. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had sworn not to. It didn't seem real to her, nothing did anymore. She wasn't in control of her life, but she knew who was. It was just a matter of getting her control back, and something told her that what she was about to do would help her to do this. She didn't know the ward well, as she hadn't been here before, but somehow, she knew where to go. She stopped outside the room, trembling half with cold, and half with anticipation and whether this was good or bad, she didn't know. She raised a hand and touched the cool sheet of glass separating her from her son.

"So who are you?" Thelma asked.

"Herath."

"And you're….a ghost…angel….what?"

"I'm a ghost, and like you, I don't know why I am still here."

"The dead walk with the living and all that…."

"Exactly. It's good that we are still here, though. It means we can still try to stop him."

Thelma looked at the ghost opposite her. She was quite tall, and tanned with long black hair which was braided. She wore a long white dress which gave her a somewhat angelic glow

"By him, I'm assuming you mean Azazeal?"

Herath nodded.

"Ok, just two little things that are bothering me here. Firstly, I thought he was your long lost lover that you died for?"

Herath laughed sourly.

"Yes, I thought that too, and I bet your friend did, and her mother, and all the other women that have died for him. But when it comes down to it, we never had much of a choice. Trust me, I don't love him."

Her eyes were cold and her expression fixed.

Thelma broke the short silence.

"Secondly, what do you mean, _we_ can try to stop him?"

"Well, it's your best friend whose life is in the balance, not to mention the fact that he killed you. I'd have thought that you would hate him enough……."

"Don't you think I've tried?"

Herath's expression softened and she walked slowly over to Thelma, her long white skirts making soft swishing sounds on the floor of the hospital ward.

"Of course you have, but now you have something that he can't possibly defeat."

"What?"

"Me."

Cassie stood staring through the glass at the tiny baby in the incubator for a long time. She became cold, her arms developing goosebumps and her bare feet turning numb.

She shivered.

A warm black jacket was placed around her shoulders from behind.

"Cold?"

She didn't flinch, or move at all. She just cocked her head on one side and pulled the jacket tightly around her.

"I knew you'd come." She whispered. "And I knew you'd pull off a stunt like this."

Azazeal moved to the side of Cassie and leant against the rail, also staring at the baby inside the room.

"I couldn't let you destroy our son." He said quietly.

There was a short silence, and Cassie walked slowly into the room and over to the incubator. She looked inside it and rested a finger on the warm glass.

"You don't love me. You never did." She whispered, never taking her eyes away from her son.

Azazeal had followed her in and now stood behind her.

"Yes I do." He whispered, taking her in his arms.

"I have only ever loved two women, and the other died a long time ago."

"One love," Cassie whispered, falling weakly into a deep sleep, the image of her baby still vivid in her mind.

Return to Top


End file.
